


Assassinating Nagisa-sensei

by FightMeMortal



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Contains swearing - Freeform, Nagisa teaching a class of delinquents, Post-Korosensei's Death (Assassination Classroom), i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeMortal/pseuds/FightMeMortal
Summary: “Take your seats,” Nagisa paused, “Let’s begin.”Nagisa's class isn't perfect, but they can become better.orA fanfic that displays; my awful sense of humour, Nagisa being a great teacher just like Korosensei, and a load of delinquents trying to assassinate their teacher which somehow turns them into better people and teaches them the power of working together.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Ritsu & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Assassinating Nagisa-sensei

“Take your seats,” Nagisa paused, “Let’s begin.”

* * *

The classroom was dark and messy, and the class was made up of delinquents. To most teachers this would have been an awful first year teaching, but to Nagisa it was an opportunity to help students who had already given up.

“Could everyone please sit down?” Not a single student went to their seat.

 _They couldn’t be too bad,_ Nagisa thought, _Karma was a bit like that too and Korosensei turned him around._ His eyes wandered the room, taking note of all of the problems. _Well, maybe Karma wasn’t quite this bad._

“Oi, pipsqueak!” one student yelled, “What the hell did you mean by ‘killing you by the end of the year’?”

_Oh yeah, I forgot I said that. These students are delinquents so this could be a good motivation for them to work together._

“I meant that you should all try to kill me,” he replied.

“What’s in it for us?” another student asked.

“I could buy you all lunch, anything you want.”

Some of the students mumbled and there were a few nods of approval. Nagisa took his phone out of his phone out of his pocket and texted Karma, ‘Hey Karma, if I die, can you buy my students lunch with the money under the bowl on my dining table?’.

Karma responded, ‘Weird request but K’.

“Now, I’ll say this one more time, could everyone please sit down at their desks?” Nagisa repeated. Again, not one student moved.

Nagisa stepped onto his desk. **_CLAP!!!_**

The ear-splitting noise echoed across the classroom, making some of the students jump. All eyes darted to him.

“Thank you for finally paying attention,” Nagisa smiled, “Take your seats.”

Nagisa jumped down from his desk to clean the chalkboard. He could hear the creaks of chairs being dragged back to their desks and when he turned around everyone had returned to their desks.

* * *

During lunch, Nagisa had completely cleaned the classroom and organised his desk.

 _I wonder what the students will think of having their room cleaned._ He laughed to himself.

A group of three students walked into the classroom, growling and elbowing each other so that they could get through the door first. The first one to enter froze when he saw how clean the room was.

“Oi! Sugimoto! What’s with the hold up? We’re trying to-”

“What the fuck?” the third student said, “Why’s the room clean?”

Nagisa sat at his desk and replied, “I decided to clean the room during lunch. The state the room was in would be an awful learning environment,”

“How’d ya clean it so quickly?” Sugimoto asked, returning from his initial confused state.

“I learnt from the best,” Nagisa smiled.

More students came into the classroom, moving to their recently cleaned seats. About ten students in total turned up to class, which is pretty good for a first day, but there were a solid ten-ish students who just decided not to turn up.

 _It’s not like they payed attention, but at least they turned up, that’s a start,_ Nagisa thought. Although he had, of course, gotten multiple death threats and one student actually pulled out a bat and tried to hit him, to which he simply replied, “I could see that coming, try something more creative next time!”

* * *

The end of the school day had finally come and Nagisa reminded the students that they would actually have to turn up to class tomorrow. “And one more thing,” he said, “You can’t kill me on your own, I’m not that weak. A single untrained student cannot kill a trained teacher, trust me, if it was possible, I would know.” He walked over to the doorway, “Class dismissed.” Then his slide disappeared from the classroom with the hexagon transition because only boring people don’t use slide transitions on their PowerPoints.

* * *

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Nagisa! Hey!” whisper-yelled a voice coming from his phone.

“Ritsu?”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out!” Ritsu giggled, “How was your first day?”

The simple question made Nagisa think for a moment before replying, “Great.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t exactly true either, but these things depend on how you look at them. On one hand, he had given a class of delinquents a goal that they would all work to together, on the other hand, the goal that they were working to was assassinating him.

_Oh well, you win some, you lose some. I can’t wait to see how my students try to kill their teacher tomorrow!_

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY!!! This is my first fanfic I've actually uploaded to and I'm hoping it isn't to bad. I take constructive criticism and I'd love to know what you think. This fic will probably slowly become filled with more bad jokes and puns as we go on (just to let you know). Also, this was a lot shorter then I expected it to be so I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. Have a great day <3


End file.
